K-12 Online Resources List
Atomic Learning http://www.atomiclearning.com - Atomic Learning provides software training using a unique approach. That approach is short, easy-to-view movies that answer the common questions people have when learning software. It has a library of tutorials that numbers more than 18,000 covering over 95 of the most common software applications with an average of 400 new totorials added every 45 days. Atomic Learning was created to provide an online resource for educators, students and families that would be like a personal, on-demand, software trainer to answer those "How do I do that?" questions everyone has when learning software.User:Sandra/Sandra--72.161.40.85 17:06, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Bigchalk Bigchalk Library K-12, includes audio, video, radio, and TV transcripts, as well as pictures. Bigchalk was founded in 1999 with the combined assets of ProQuest's K-12 division and Infonautics Inc.'s K-12 business. The company supplies comprehensive reference databases, using pictures, magazines, newspapers, as well as audio and visuals, to make learning more interactive and enjoyable. In addition to its up-to-date online reference databases, bigchalk offers standards-based digital curriculum and easy-to-use tools for lesson preparation. Its products include bigchalk Library, eLibrary, bigchalk Integrated Classroom, ClassMate and other Web-based programs. Proquest Aquires bigchalk. (news).K. McKinley, Matthew Miller. T H E Journal (Technological Horizons In Education) April 2003 v30 i9 p10(1) (331 words) Jane Combs --68.118.107.32 18:01, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Brainpop www.brainpop.com - BrainPop is an educational program, providing content spanning 6 main subjects including: Science, Math, English, Social Studies, Health and Technology. Within each subject, you will find hundreds of short, animated movies that speak to kids in a language and voice that they understand. Developed according to national standards (NCTM, NSES, & NCTE), BrainPOP's topics present students with an engaging, enlightening, and entertaining view of a given subject. User:Kim --Kim 01:46, 2 March 2006 (UTC)--Kim 03:00, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Information from the BrainPOP web site provided by teachers that have used the resource. BrainPOP, (n.d.). How do real teachers use brainpop in their classrooms?. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from http://www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml. User:Kim--Kim 03:20, 22 March 2006 (UTC) School Subscription Options BrainPop. (n.d.). Brainpop at school subscription options of software Bainpop. Retrieved March 21, 2006 from :http:www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml --Kim 20:59, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Software Review How do real teachers use brainpop in their classrooms?. (n.d.) of software BrainPop. retrieved March 21, 2006 from :www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use --Kim 18:03, 3 April 2006 (UTC) The price the school district for 1,000 students for 1 year is $1,600.00 and the rounded rate per student is $1.60. User:Kim--Kim 03:27, 22 March 2006 (UTC) A review from 9 News, http://9news.com/acm_news.aspx The review was featured on the channel 9 news by Vice President Noah Prawer on July 26, 2005. User:Kim--Kim 03:48, 22 March 2006 (UTC) More Reviews www.webuser.co.uk. --User:Kim--Kim 17:28, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :BrainPop.of BrainPop. "Web User Magazine". Retrieved March 22, 2006 from Web User Magazine.--Kim 17:28, 3 April 2006 (UTC) A review provided from Consumer Guide Products on BrainPOP, Consumer Guide Products, (n.d.). Brainpop review. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from http://products.consumerguide.com/reviews/product.epub?productId=24071. --Kim 05:51, 22 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Education World concerning BrainPOP, Education World, (n.d.). Top 20 review best of '99. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from Brain Pop Web site: http://www.education-world.com/best_of/1999/reviews/rev_1999_02.shtml. --Kim 05:58, 22 March 2006 (UTC) A review from the Good Web Guide pertaining to BrainPOP,thegoodwebguide.co.uk, (n.d.). Brainpop. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from http://www.thegoodwebguide.co.uk/index.php?rid=1767. --Kim 06:04, 22 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Science Net Links about BrainPOP, Science Net Links, (2000). Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from BrainPOP Web site: http://www.sciencenetlinks.com/resources_individual.cfm?DocID=40&Grade=6-8&Benchmark=5. --Kim 06:08, 22 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Education Web sites by YouthBuild practitioners concerning BrainPOP, Recommended Web-based Resources, (2003). Diabetes-brainpop. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from http://www.youthbuild.org/learningnetwork/reviewed.html. --Kim 06:15, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Three reviews from Buck Institute for Education concerning BrainPOP, Buck Institute for Education, (2003). Site evaluation tool for educators. Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.bie.org/eval/eval.php. Buck Institute for Education, (2003). Site evaluation tool for educators. Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.bie.org/eval/eval.php. --Kim 01:28, 24 March 2006 (UTC) www.orchardsoftware.com 'http://www.orchardsoftware.com/index.shtml ' product from Siboney Learning Group that contains 150 Skill Trees covering over 3000 essential skills that are correlated to most state and national standarized tests. Offers math programs for K-12, language arts K-12, reading realities for elem., developmental-high school, vocabulary builder, tools for teachers and science for 4th-10th.(more details to follow)--Gil Johnson 16:10, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Enchanted Learning --Melanie 22:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Enchanted Learning (1990). of Enchanted Learning. Instructor. 112, 82. Retrieved April 1, 2006 from Infotrac Onefile database.--Melanie 22:33, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Grolier Online Encyclopedia --Melanie 22:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) "From Grolier Publishing Co., Inc., is a Web site that offers a complete reference tool. It provides a series of databases to meet the needs of the varied age and ability levels in schools today, namely the Encyclopedia Americana, Grolier Multimedia Encyclopedia, the New Book of Popular Science, Nueva Encyclopedia Cumbre en Linea, Lands and Peoples, America the Beautiful, and the New Book of Knowledge." Information retrieved from: Dunn, Agnes. 2002. Grolier Online of the Web site Grolier Online. Multimedia Schools, 9, 58-60. Retrieved March 29, 2006 from Education Full Text Database. --Melanie 23:28, 29 March 2006 (UTC) "A review of Grolier Online, an electronic encyclopedia provider, is presented. This online tool allows users to search three reliable and authoritative encyclopedias at the same time and features easy-to-follow internal links as well as linked extensions to the Internet and articles from periodicals." Information retrieved from: Stafford, Barbara Ripp. 2002. Grolier Online of the Web site Grolier Online. School Library Media Activities Monthly, 19, 30, 33. Retrieved March 29, 2006 from Education Full Text Database. --Melanie 23:35, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Kidspiration Kidspiration is created for K-5 learners, Kidspiration® provides an easy way to apply the proven principles of visual learning. Students build graphic organizers by combining pictures, text and spoken words to represent thoughts and information. Younger learners develop early literacy skills, and more advanced students improve comprehension skills and better organize ideas for writing. Leader in visual learning Inspiration Software®, Inc. is recognized as the leader in visual thinking and learning. We develop and publish innovative software tools that inspire learners of all ages to brainstorm, organize, plan and create. With more than 15 million users worldwide, our award-winning software is revolutionizing visual learning in education—inspiring students to develop strong thinking and organizational skills and improve their academic performance. http://www.inspiration.com/productinfo/index.cfm --Kim 00:38, 24 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Education World about Kidspiration, Education World, (2004). Educators review kidspiration 2 . Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.educationworld.com/a_tech/tech/tech191.shtml. --Kim 00:38, 24 March 2006 (UTC) A review for Kidspiration from Education World, Education World, (2000). Fall. Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.educationworld.com/a_sites/sites051.shtml. --Kim 00:54, 24 March 2006 (UTC) A review from School Zone about Kidspiration, School Zone, (2004). Kidspiration 2 evaluation. Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.schoolzone.co.uk/resources/evaluations/evaluation.asp?p=48ZB-Kidspiration. --Kim 01:05, 24 March 2006 (UTC) A review for Kidspiration from Look Smart, Look Smart, (2001). Kidspiration.(evaluation). Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_hb3306/is_200103/ai_n8004604. --Kim 01:09, 24 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Teem for Kidspiration, Teem, (2006). Kidspiration. Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.teem.org.uk/findresource/element/content?element_id=998&session_id=&topic_id=. --Kim 01:13, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Nettrekker Nettrekker - a search engine designed specifically for use by K-12 students and teachers --Melanie 22:46, 1 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Information Today, Inc. about NetTrekker, Felix, K. (2004). Nettrekker. Information Today, Incorporated, Retrieved Mar 21, 2006, from http://www.infotoday.com/MMSchools/jan04/felix.shtml. --Kim 06:26, 22 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Educational Technology about NetTrekker, Educational Technology Information Center, (2005). nettrekker - the trusted search engine for schools!. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from http://www.edtechinfocenter.com/view/productreview.cfm?&fproductref=53. --Kim 06:30, 22 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Sonoma Education about netTrekker, Sonoma Education, (2003). Heuristic evaluation of nettrekker. Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.sonoma.edu/edtech/arem/EDCT556/netTrekkerEval.pdf. --Kim 01:39, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub Quiz Hub is the fun no-nonsense user-friendly K-12 online interactive learning center. http://quizhub.com/quiz/quizhub.cfm--Kim 02:41, 23 March 2006 (UTC) The vendor of Quiz Hub is Schmidel & Wojcik. The membership rates are available for one year (365 days), 1 computer is #40 and 2 or more the charge is $25 per computer. Quiz Hub members have access to hundreds of interactive learning quizzes that help enhance their knowledge of English language arts, foreign languages, geography, history, math, and science. The number of computers logged into a Quiz Hub account each day is tracked with cookies. Therefore, you need to make sure that your web browser accepts quizhub.com cookies. For example, if you purchase a Quiz Hub subscription for two computers, you will be able to access the Quiz Hub from any two computers each day for one year. The computers that you use can be different each day. It doesn't matter where they are located. Teachers- Use the Quiz Hub to . . . - engage and empower your students - introduce new topics - provide remedial/enrichment activities - organize classroom games - encourage independent learning Students-Use the Quiz Hub to . . . - have fun while learning stuff - increase your vocabulary - review for exams - prepare for academic competitions - challenge your friends quizhub.com/quiz/quizhub-info --Kim 02:59, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub is the fun no-nonsense user-friendly K-12 online interactive learning center. In addition to the hundreds of learning quizzes listed below, Quiz Hub members have access to interactive spelling lessons and vocabulary lessons. For a list of Interactive Learning Quizes for Grades K-12, please click on the icon, http://quizhub.com/quiz/quizzes.cfm--Kim 03:21, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :A review about Quiz Hub being a safe web site for children. Cyber Sieve, (n.d.). Safe web sites for your children. Retrieved Mar. 22, 2006, from http://www.softforyou.com/articles_tutorials/safe_web_sites.html. --Kim 03:11, 23 March 2006 (UTC) A member's review about Quiz Hub, Wilson, T. (2003). Member's review. Retrieved Mar. 22, 2006, from http://projects.coe.uga.edu/lrieber/wwild/reviews/review-member.asp?ID=573. --Kim 03:21, 23 March 2006 (UTC) A review from Forbes magazine about Quiz Hub, . (). High school ace. Forbes.com, Retrieved Mar 23, 2006, from http://www.forbes.com/bow/b2c/review.jhtml?id=6237. --Kim 23:52, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Searchasaurus Searchasaurus is an exciting and easy way for young researchers to experience online searching. It is an animated interface with a dinosaur theme that encourages students to enhance and develop basic search methodologies. Students will be riveted by the colorful, animated interface, complete with erupting volcanoes and a dinosaur guide, as they gather information on a wide range of topics. http://www.sailor.lib.md.us/cgi-bin/ebsco?DB=sas Jane Combs --68.118.107.32 18:11, 10 April 2006 (UTC) www.unitedstreaming.com www.unitedstreaming.com - a digital video-on-demand service--Nathalie 17:29, 28 February 2006 (UTC) : 1. Review Number: Boster, F. J., Meyer, G. S., Roberto, A. J., Lindsey, L., Smith, R., Strom, R., Inge, C. C. (2004, September). A report on the effect of the unitedstreaming™ application on educational performance: The 2004 Los Angeles Unified School District mathematics evaluation. Cometrika, Inc., Baseline Research, LLC, & Longwood University. Retrieved November 28, 2005, from: Retrieved March 21, 2006 from google http://unitedlearning.com/streaming/evaluation.cfm?id=315.--[[User:Nathalie|Nathalie]] 02:35, 21 March 2006 (UTC) : 2. Review Number: Retrieved March 21, 2006 from google http://www.discoveryeducatornetwork.com/resources/pdf/0206/DE-02-06_Full_Issue.pdf --Nathalie 02:57, 21 March 2006 (UTC) : 3. Review Number: Retrieved March 21, 2006 from ERIC database Database ERIC Title Some Effects of Video Streaming on Educational Achievement Author Boster, Franklin J; Meyer, Gary S; Roberto, Anthony J; Inge, Carol; Strom, Renee Source Communication Education; v55 n1 p46-62 Jan 2006 ISSN 0363-4523 --Nathalie 03:18, 21 March 2006 (UTC) : 4. Review regarding United Streaming, World, (2006). Technology an educator can love. Retrieved Mar. 23, 2006, from http://www.educationworld.com/a_tech/tech/tech226.shtml. --Kim 00:24, 24 March 2006 (UTC)